Here and Now
by KellyTheLovatic
Summary: Sonny and Chad are now married, and then they find out that they're going to have a baby! Laced with love and more drama than Mackenzie Falls, follow the tale of Sonny's pregnancy and after. Multi-chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovelies! How goes it? So I've been playing around with this idea in my head so I decided to write it, and then last week Tiffany Thornton announced she's pregnant (don't worry, she's married)! Ahh! I'm so happy for her! Anyways, enjoy(:**

**Chapter 1**

**Chad's POV **

I've known Sonny for twelve years. We've been married for six. I'm twenty-nine, she's twenty-eight. And I feel like I know my own wife pretty well.

So I definitely noticed that she was acting weird. Like how she got up in the middle of the night and came back to bed with some cheese. And then the next day, she declared that she hated cheese.

I don't what's going on with her, and I know she'll tell me when she's ready…I hope. You know what, here she comes now. I'm just gonna ask her.

"Hey, Son!" I sauntered over to her.

"Oh, hey, Chad." She smiled, but it quickly faded.

"What's wrong, Sonshine?"

"Oh, nothing." She grinned, but I wasn't convinced.

"Seriously. Tell me now. Or do I have to tickle it out of you?" I began tickling her sides, but she didn't laugh like she usually did. "Sonny?"

She just looked up at me, eyes full of so many strong emotions.

"Please tell me, Sonshine. You know you can be completely honest with me."

"Fine. I'll tell you. I'm pregnant."

I froze. I felt like somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew that was what she was going to say.

I must have paused for too long because then she said, "Chad? Say something."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I just came back from the doctor's."

"We're going to have a baby?"

"Yeah, that's what being pregnant means," she laughed. "So..."

"We're going to have a baby!" I hugged her tightly, lifting her feet off the ground, and spun her around.

"Chad!" she yelped. "Put me down!"

"Oh, sorry," I gently set her back on the ground, realizing that motion might not be the best thing for a soon-to-be-mother and my future son or daughter. "You better be careful now. We don't want Chad Jr. to get hurt!"

"Chad Jr.? Really, Chad? Really?"

"Hey, what's wrong with that?" I asked, slightly offended.

She sighed. "Nothing."

I took my phone out of my pocket, but Sonny quickly snatched it out of my hands. "What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Calling my director." Not the Mack Falls director. Now I work on a soap opera called Midnight in Sacramento. And Sonny does music in a studio down the street from our house.

"No! That's bad luck!" Sonny protested.

"But-"

"No buts. You tell one person and then the whole world knows!"

I sighed. "You're right. Can I at least call my parents?"

"You know what? Tell your director you're not coming in tomorrow. It's Friday tomorrow anyway and then you have the weekend off. Tomorrow for lunch we can visit your parents and then we can fly out to Wisconsin to tell my family."

"Ok, but we're flying AirChad. I have so many miles with them. I practically own the company," I joked.

"Fine," Sonny smiled.

"Fine," I grinned.

"Good."

"Good."

"That never gets old. Twelve years, and it still isn't old," Sonny laughed. God, I love her laugh.

"Nope," I laughed with her.

"So...we're good?" she asked me.

"We're beyond good, Sonshine. Now, let's go eat dinner! I'm starving!" I complained.

"Okay. What are you making?" she smiled sweetly.

"Pizza?"

"Yay! With extra anchovies, please!"

I groaned. "I am not putting anchovies on a pizza just because you're pregnant."

"I'm only joking. Plain cheese is fine with me."

"Great. That's easy enough. Can you cut up some fresh fruit?"

"Chad, I'm pregnant, not incapable of helping."

"I know. It's just more fun when you're with me."

We made the pizza together, and Sonny took one bite before making a beeline for the bathroom.

"Is my cooking really that bad," I wondered aloud.

"Chad?" Sonny called.

I quickly ran to her, rubbing her back as she vomited. "Shh, it's going to be alright, Sonshine. I'm here."

"I'm not so hungry anymore," Sonny told me. "Just put the food in the fridge and I'll eat some later...maybe."

I did as she asked, and then she found me in the kitchen. I welcomed her into my arms. "Come on, Sonshine. Let's go watch a movie. You can pick."

She squealed with delight. I knew which one she was going to pick: Hairspray. Yeah, the one with Zac Efron. I popped the DVD into the player and turned on the projector. We had an entire wall of our living room just for the projector.

I hit play on the remote and plopped down next to her on our sofa. She snuggled up against me, and I wrapped a blanket around us, making sure she would be warm.

"Good Morning Baltimore" was just finishing when I noticed her soft snores. I softly chuckled to myself, picking her up bridal style and carrying her upstairs to our bed.

"Good night, Sonshine," I whispered and kissed her forehead. I went back downstairs and turned off the projector and DVD player. Then I went to bed myself. I laid awake for what felt like hours, thinking about my future, my wife, and my child. I eventually drifted off, excited for the next day's events.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was a short chapter, but I'm just trying to introduce the story. If you liked it, review! Thanks!<strong>

**Much love, **

**Kelly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello beautiful readers!**

**Wow! I can't believe how many story alerts and favorites I got! Considering none of you know where I'm going with this story (except me. I actually do know for once! Ha!)**

**This probably is a stupid question, but what's an AU?**

**Ok, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I changed the verb tense because it flows better. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Chad's POV**

I wake up early. Too early. My phone says four in the morning.

Ugh.

And to top it off, I can't fall back asleep. So I'm just laying here, thinking and listening to Sonny's even breathing. I love just listening to her breathe. It's so constant, so real. In. Out. In. Out. It's always been easier to sort my thoughts out when I knew she's safe and sound, right next to me.

I wonder what my child will be like. Our child. It undoubtedly will have Sonny's smile. Of course. And it would inherit my Dylan. As weird as that is. Ha.

We're going to visit my parents today. To tell them that they'll be grandparents. I can't even imagine what to say. Hopefully Sonny will do a lot of the talking. Once you get her started, she can just talk and talk. Which is a blessing, really, because I can never talk like a normal person when she's near.

I get up to get a glass of water, and when I come back, she's sitting there, half-awake, humming to herself. "Hey," she yawns.

"Hey, Sonshine. Sleep well?" I sit next to her and kiss the top of her head, pulling her into my arms.

"Mmhmm," she nods. "You?"

"Yeah," I lie. No need for her to know that I was worried about today. "So...let's go have breakfast."

"Nah," she declines, "I'm not hungry."

"Sonny, you need to eat something," I command. "For the baby."

She sighs, "Fine."

"Fine," I grin.

"Good," she laughs.

"Good. Now let's go! Big day ahead!"

"Oh my gosh! You're right! I almost forgot!"

"Oh, Sonny, how could you forget?" I smile at her, and she gently kisses me. I pull away, standing up. "Breakfast. Now."

We go downstairs, and she reaches for the frozen yogurt.

"Sonny! You can't have that for breakfast!"

"Why not? It's called yogurt."

"But it's like ice cream! At least have some fruit."

"Ok!" Sonny beams. She scoops three large helpings of frozen yogurt and then slices a banana on top.

I sigh. "What am I going to do with you?"

She giggles, "You know you love me."

**Sonny's POV**

I like teasing Chad. I always have. It's just one of those things that I'll never get tired of. And it's all in good fun. No harm, no foul, right?

So I take a big spoonful of frozen yogurt and I hold it over his head - literally.

"Sonny!" he screams. "Don't. You. Dare." He enunciates each word.

"Oh, I won't dump my _spoon_ on your head." I put the spoon in my mouth and turn my bowl over on his head.

"Ahh! SONNY!" He jumps up and runs to the other side of the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the huge glob of frozen yogurt in my mouth is making my head hurt. "BRAIN FREEZE! BRAIN FREEZE!" I yell.

"You? Brain freeze? It's all over my head! And it's so freaking cold!"

"Look, Chad I'm really sor-"

"No, Sonny, I can see you over there, laughing at me. That was taking it too far. You know what? I'm gonna go take a shower, and then I'm gonna go to work."

"But, Chad, you've already called in. And we're going to see your parents today. Remember?"

He groans, "Fine. But if you so much as mention frozen yogurt..." He trails off, bounding up the stairs, leaving me to wonder what he'll do to me.

I didn't mean to make him so upset. This was supposed to be an amazing day, and now...

"Oops," I whisper to myself.

* * *

><p>We're in the car now in awkward silence. This is not how I had hoped today would go.<p>

I mean, I knew it wouldn't be perfect, but this? This is awful.

He won't even look at me. I can tell he's still mad at me. Ugh, I'm such a fool. Why did I dump the yogurt on him?

Oh well. It's too late to change the past.

"Chad?" I begin.

"What?" he snaps. Oh, this is not going well.

"Do you want me to call your mom and tell her we're on our way? Or are we just gonna show up at their doorstep?"

"I don't care. Make it a surprise. Let's just dump ourselves on their heads."

I sigh. "Look, Chad, I told you I'm sorry."

Now it's his turn to sigh. "I know. It's just sometimes... never mind."

"No, tell me," I beg.

"Sometimes," he says quietly, "you act like a kid. And now you're going to be a mom. You're responsible for two lives. And I'm responsible to protect you. Both of you. It's a lot to handle."

"Are you saying that you don't want to have this baby?" I gasp.

"No, no, no! Of course that's not what I'm saying."

"So I'm a handful?" I whisper. He doesn't immediately respond, and I feel tears brim in the corners of my eyes. "Well?"

"No." He shakes his head. "Sonny, do you remember what I said I asked you to marry me?"

I nod. "You said that you would be with me no matter what. That would support me in thick and thin." I hang my head, and a tear manages to slip out.

"Exactly. I meant it then and I still mean it now. We've been through a lot, but all that matters is that you're with me, right here, right now."

I look at him to find that he's looking at me.

"Sonny, I love you."

"Chad, I love you too, but please watch the road!" I yelp.

"Right. Oops," he hits the gas pedal, attempting to catch up with the flow of traffic. We hear a siren behind us, so Chad pulls over.

A cop gets out of the car and walks over.

"Crap. Sonny, can you grab the insurance card?"

I open the glove compartment and dig around, but I can't find the card.

"Chad, it's not here."

He groans. "Keep looking. It's there somewhere."

The officer knocks on the window, so Chad rolls it down.

"Good morning, sir. What seems to be the problem?" Chad uses his "charm" voice in hopes to get away with just a warning.

"Son, you're driving is erratic. Please step out of the car."

"I'm not drunk!" Chad exclaims.

"Chad, just do what he says," I order.

"Whatever," Chad mutters. I glare at him.

I hear a grunt and a groan of pain. What the heck is going on out there?

I open my door and step out, but I feel a blade at my throat.

A deep, gravelly voice commands in my ear, "Not one move, missy. Just come along and no one gets hurt." Ew. His breath reeks of alcohol and cigarettes. "Now walk."

He pushes in the direction of what I thought was a police car. I guess it's not. He's grabbing my arm, digging his dirty nails into my flesh. I have no choice but to obey.

"Sonny!" I hear Chad call out. "Sonny!" He sounds like he's in pain. I manage to glance over at him, and he's on the ground, holding his stomach. They must have kicked him - hard.

"Chad!" I yell. The knife is pushed a little deeper, and I can feel warm blood drip down my neck.

"Shut up," the man growls.

I hear a car door slam, and the familiar engine whirs to life before the fake cop drives away in our car. Which means Chad is just lying on the side of the street, seriously injured.

"Sonny!" Chad calls out a third time, and then I hear a thud, and Chad moans. They're hurting my Chaddy! And I can't do anything about it. "Sonny! I'll come find you! I love you!" Each shout is laced with pain, and I can tell he's straining his voice.

I'm shoved into the back of the car and a sack that smells like beer and urine is flung over my head before I can respond.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

They've taken her. They've taken my Sonshine. I'm supposed to protect her.

And they've taken our car too, so I can't even go after them to get her back.

I think my arm is broken, or at least sprained. It hurts like hell when I try to move it.

Luckily, my phone is still in my pocket. I manage to get it out and dial 9-1-1.

"Hello, 9-1-1, what is your emergency?" a lady says.

"Hi, my name is Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm on Interstate 5 in Glendale by Griffith Park," I say, remembering that the first thing you should do when you call 9-1-1 is give them your location so they can send someone right away **[A/N: This is true. If you're in an emergency, always give your location first]**. "Listen, my wife was just," I gulp, "kidnapped."

"Are you ok?"

"I think so. A man hit me a few times, and my arm hurts to move, but otherwise I'm fine." Fine. Reminds me of those petty arguments with Sonny.

"Ok, we're sending an ambulance right now. Now did you say your wife was kidnapped? Did you see who took her?"

"No, but I saw the man who beat me."

"Ok, we'll need you to describe him to a sketch artist." Sketch. Sonny used to write sketches for So Random. "Now, did they beat your wife?"

"I don't know."

"Are there any health issues that would put her at a greater risk of getting hurt?"

"Well, she's pregnant."

"Oh," the woman gasps. "Ok, sir, we'll be right there with you. Hold on. We'll get your wife back."

I hang up the phone without responding.

This day is not going how I had planned it would.

This is the worst day of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So what did you think? Not quite you were expecting! Why don't you leave me a review and tell me what you thought of it? Eh? Please?<strong>

**Thanks!**

**Much love,**

**Kelly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I've been dealing with some personal matters for the last two weeks, so while I was away from home, I basically kept writing and writing. It ended up being one long chapter, but I'm going to break it up into a bunch of short chapters.**

**Thanks for your understanding. Feel free to PM me if you want to talk. **

**So here, without further ado, is the next part of Here and Now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

Dark.

That's all I see when I open my eyes. Probably a good thing too because it smells like mold, and I can hear something scampering.

Judging by the temperature and the cold, hard floor that makes my butt hurt, I think I'm in a basement. Come to think of it, everything hurts. And I feel like I'm going to throw up.

Stupid morning sickness.

I shake my head, trying to clear the fog overshadowing my thoughts.

What happened?

I remember...the car ride with Chad. He was mad at me...about the frozen yogurt. And then he got pulled over by a cop - no, not a cop. A fake policeman who beat up Chad and then kidnapped me.

Damn. I wish I didn't remember.

They must've drugged me because I feel really sleepy and my head hurts.

I'm supposed to be on my way to Wisconsin right now. Or rather, on Friday. I don't even know what day it is.

But I hear something...

Footsteps. Clomping. Maybe down the staircase if this really is a basement. Now a click. A door swings open, and I'm half-blinded by the light. I'm fighting the urge to sneeze.

"This is how it's gonna work, missy," a man's silhouette grunts. "We know who you are, Sonny Cooper," he spits my name like it's made of acid. "And your precious little Chaddy? He can't find you here. No one can." He cackles and grabs my arm, and I wince. I can tell it's bruised badly. He drags me across the floor as I try to stand. I already regret wearing heels.

He pushes me through the door and up a flight of stairs - I'm right about the basement.

My eyes are adjusted to the light now, but I long for the darkness. I don't like what I see.

Everything is dirty. Mold creeps down the concrete stairs.

We half-walk-half-trip through a labyrinth of hallways until he, still gripping my arm and digging his dirty fingernails into my skin, opens a creaky, solid door and shoves me inside a room. He slams the door shut and I hear him lock it.

"Is he gone?" a little voice asks nervously.

I'm not alone.

"Who said that?" I wonder aloud.

No response.

I sigh, "He's not here."

A little girl crawls out from behind an overflowing laundry hamper. She looks about six years old, and she's covered in bruises. My heart just breaks. How could someone do this to an innocent little girl?

"Hey, sweetie. What's your name?" I gently ask.

"Don't 'sweetie' me. I'm not a baby," she retorts defensively.

"Sorry," I quickly apologize, "I didn't mean to offend you." I offer a small smile, and to my surprise, she eagerly returns it.

"Hi. You're Sonny. I'm Jordan."

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I met you before. At a concert. My mommy bought backstage passes."

I try to remember meeting her, but honestly, I meet so many people. And I know for a fact that I've never met anyone so beaten and battered.

"Who's your mommy?" I ask. If I know her mother, maybe I can figure out who this kid is.

"Tawni Hart."

Tawni? I haven't spoken to her in months. And I never knew she had a daughter. And she married Nico eight years ago...

"Wait? Who's your father?" I inquire.

"Nico Harris."

"Then how old are you?"

"I know I'm small, but I'm actually nine."

Nine? That would explain why Tawni and Nico decided to get married so quickly. And why they both left So Random after they got married.

"So...why am I here? Tawni and Nico were my friends."

Jordan half-laughs, "_Were _is the key word. My father is in charge of this operation. He's the one who kidnapped you."

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

Three.

That's the number of days since Sonny was kidnapped.

I blame myself. I shouldn't have gotten so mad about the frozen yogurt. Sonny was just being...well, Sonny.

So far, I've gotten my cast (which is broken); I've sent announcements to every type of media imaginable, even telegram; and I've been working with the police. I went home once to get some clean clothes and take a shower.

Right now, I'm at the police station. Detective Jacobs, the lead detective on the case, has been working his butt off day and night. I should send him a cheese basket or something.

Here he comes now.

"Mr. Cooper," Jacobs nods to me, collapsing in the the plastic blue chair next to me.

"Any pro-"

"No," he interrupts before I even finish my question. He looks at me, his face so full of fatigue. "We ran the sketch through facial recognition. We narrowed it down to..." he looks at a paper in his hand, "10,394 men and 3,629 women."

"Wait," I butt in, "are you saying the guy who beat the crap out of me might've been a woman? Oh, Sonny's never gonna let me live that one down."

Jacobs laughs half-heartedly, pulling his lips into a tight, toothless smile. "You know, Chad," he tells me, "you are one dedicated husband. You're not what I expected."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your reputation doesn't do you justice."

"Sir," Detective Jacobs' partner, Clarice Scott, nods to Jacobs, gesturing him to come into his office.

"Excuse me," Jacobs says, leaving me with my thoughts.

I want to go back to last Thursday night, when Sonny first told me about the baby.

I want to go back to Friday and laugh at the frozen yogurt instead of getting upset.

But really...

I just want Sonny back.

That's it.

* * *

><p><strong>I have more written. I'll update soon. Reviews equal love. :)<strong>

**-kelly**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a few shout outs to do.**

**FallForYouGirl19 - Thanks for leaving a review that literally made me laugh out loud.**

**MusicChannySkyscraper - Amy, if you read this, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! Love ya!**

**Slinky Flower the Lovatic - You have supported me since the first chapter of DF. Thank you so much. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

I let the new information sink in. Jordan's father - who is NICO, of all people - is the one who's keeping me here.

It makes my head spin, and I feel like I'm gonna be sick.

Jordan notices and asks, "What's wrong, Sonny? Are you ok?"

I nod and clear my throat. "Do you have some water, Jordan?"

"Yeah, I get food once a day. I got extra food today. I think it's for you. Here." She hands me a small loaf of bread and a water bottle.

I've eaten half the loaf until I realize that I never saw Jordan eat.

"Jordan, did you eat anything today?"

"Yeah, I had some water. Usually that's all I get. That's why I gave you the bread."

"Here. Eat." I shove the bread into her hands, and she eagerly eats the rest.

I sit and watch her until I can feel the bread coming back up. I run to the bathroom.

"Sonny, are you sick?"

"Not exactly..."

"Then what?"

"Well, it's...complicated."

"Try me."

I look at her, really look at her, scrutinizing every single feature. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course! Who would I tell anyway?"

I sigh. She has a point.

I lean in and whisper, "I'm pregnant."

Jordan looks confused for a second and asks, "What does that mean?"

Ah, the innocence of youth.

"I'm going to have a baby," I answer.

"Ooh, I'm preg-ger-net too!" Jordan exclaims excitedly.

I laugh, "No, hon, you're too young to have a baby. Just enjoy being a kid for now."

"How can I enjoy being a kid if I'm stuck here?" she says under her breath, and I pretend not to hear her. Because frankly, I don't know how to answer that.

"Jordan..." I trail off, and she looks at me expectantly.

"It's just..." she starts, "I don't have a mommy. She..she was - " Jordan can't finish her thought because she's sobbing.

"Oh, sweetie. Come here," I say gently, pulling her into my soothing embrace. "Shh. It's ok. I'm here. It's gonna be alright." I begin singing quietly, and her sobs become whimpers. "_Don't worry about a thing 'cause every little thing is gonna be alright_."

"Sonny?" Jordan murmurs.

"Hmm?"

"What song is that? I like it."

"'Three Little Birds.' Bob Marley, darlin'."

"Oh. Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

A tear drips down my cheek. "I love you, too, Jordan."

So I sit down and Jordan into my lap, and after a few minutes, I notice that she's asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

****One week.

That's how long it's been since I last saw Sonny's face.

And quite frankly, it feels like a millennium.

Even when she was on tour, we would Skype every single day.

I went back to work today. Only for half the day. I want to quit my job, but I can't. I want to pour all of myself into this investigation, but I can't.

And it's killing me.

I've only gone home twice so far, and even then, I just took a shower and grabbed some clean clothes. Otherwise, I've been at the hospital for my very minor injuries and at the police station with Jacobs.

And so far, we know that they stole my silver Jeep, and they took Sonny in a black SUV. However, they recovered my plates a few miles down the highway, and the car parts were sold anonymously to a nearby dealership.

So basically, no leads.

A few have the detectives are losing hope and giving up. I can tell. And more join that side every day. But not me. I'm _never _giving up on getting Sonny back. And God help me, neither will Jacobs. Because I can't do this without him.

"Code Yellow. We have a Code Yellow. All officers to units," a voice yells over the PA system.

Code Yellow? What the hell is that?

The voice comes back on, "Yellow has now become a Code Black. Only Code Black officers need continue."

Code Black? That can't be good.

"Hey," I say to Jacobs' assistant, "what's Code Black mean?"

"An officer lost his life."

One look and I knew.

Jacobs is dead.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was on the shorter side, but I really wanted to update this tonight, so here it is. <strong>

**I'm going to pick one person who reviews this chapter and read one of their stories and review every chapter. Just tell me which story you want me to read. Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! How are yo****u doing?**

**So apparently no one read my note at the end of the last chapter...awkward. Well, my offer still stands. So...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

I don't know how long I've been here, but I'm starting to get a baby bump. I'm so excited! I just wish I were with Chad. Just thinking about him makes my heart hurt...what if I never see him again?

No. Sonny, stop. Be positive.

In fact, I bet Chad's on his way right now with the police.

But even if - I mean, _when _- I finally do leave, I'll miss Jordan terribly. She really is a great kid. I hate that this is her life. I wish I could help her somehow, but I'm pretty powerless right now.

But I know Jordan trusts me, and I trust her.

So I have to ask, "Jordan, those bruises - what are they from?"

She sighs, "Long story."

"Hey, I got nothin' but time," I laugh pathetically.

"Well," she begins, "I didn't always live here. Me and my mommy and my dad used to live together, but ever since I can remember, my father would hit me. My mommy would shield me with her body. And one day," Jordan breathes deeply and continues, "One day, my dad got really mad at dinner. He had a really, really sharp knife, and he - he came after me. My mommy tried to protect me, but he - he didn't let her. I watched my father murder my mommy. Now that she's gone, no one protects me. My father...he..." Jordan trails, breaking into sobs.

"Oh, honey. Come here. I'll protect you," I gently console her.

"Sonny," Jordan asks quietly, "how can you protect me when my father comes? I don't you to - to die."

"Shh. _Don't worry about a thing 'cause every little thing is gonna be alright," _I sing in her ear. "All that matters right now is that you're safe, here with me." I continue humming "Three Little Birds" until I fall asleep, but by that point, Jordan is asleep too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

Jacobs' funeral is today. They want me to give a speech. But I don't even know what to say.

I mean, I've known the guy for a few weeks, not a few decades.

Sonny would've known exactly what to say. She would've been poignant and lovely and simply perfect.

Oh my gosh...if one day I have to give a speech at Sonny's funeral...

No. Chad, don't think like that. Sonny's fine. It's gonna be ok, right?

..._Right?_

If I just focus all my energy on getting Sonny back, I'll be one step closer to finding her.

...

I'm so engrossed in my thoughts that now, I find myself at the funeral, in front of everyone, to give the speech.

Here goes nothing.

"I'm not one to get stage fright," I start, "but Detective Jacobs deserves perfection. He was a good man. I wish I could've known him known 'im longer." I pause and see people dabbing at their eyes, drying their tears. Quite honestly, I'm close to tears myself. I continue, "Earlier today, I said to myself, 'My wife would've given a better speech.' You see, three weeks and two days ago, she was kidnapped. Jacobs was the lead detective on her case. He worked his butt off, and in these past few weeks, I spent so much time with him that he became like a second father to me. And, um," I choke up, "he was a brave and honorable man. May his reputation never be tarnished."

It's wasn't perfect. It didn't need to be.

Jacobs would've liked it.

Sonny would've, too.

And tomorrow, I have to go back to working on _Midnight in Sacramento. _And pretend that everything's just peachy keen.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

I don't know how long I've been here. Probably a few weeks, considering how much my belly has grown.

I feel my baby kicking. I yelp in surprise, and Jordan looks at me, panic-stricken.

"What's wrong?" she asks, voice full of concern.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I just felt my baby kick, that's all."

"Oh..ok."

At least, I know I'm healthy. I eat the food they drop off for Jordan and me. But I do really need to see a doctor for the baby.

But I'm worried about Jordan. She's been coughing a lot - to the point of vomiting. And frankly, I just don't know how to help her.

I mean, my dad was a doctor. He taught me basic first aid. But he passed away when I was eleven. And what Jordan has isn't basic.

"Sonny?" she moans.

"What is it, Jordan?" I ask tenderly.

"I don't feel so good."

"Oh, I know sweetie. Here, come sit on my lap," I say. She resignedly collapses into my lap, and I slowly rock her back and forth. I absentmindedly begin humming "Three Little Birds," and to my surprise, Jordan sings along.

She doesn't even realize she is until I say, "You have a beautiful voice, Jordan."

"I used to sing...with my mommy..." Jordan trails off, tears in her eyes, and I realize I've probed a tender wound.

"You know, Jordan, it's okay to miss her. I still miss my dad, and, hell, he died fifteen years ago. But I know he would've wanted me to be happy. And I'm sure Tawni would've wanted you to be happy, too."

"You really think so?" Jordan sniffs.

"I _know _so."

"Sonny, you're going to be a great mommy."

I hug her tight. "You're an amazing kid, Jordan. I wish Nico could see that. He's really missing out."

"Do you miss Chad?"

"Oh, yes. I feel like part of me is missing now that he's gone."

She begins to sob, "I'm sorry."

"Shh, hon, it's not your fault."

"Yes, yes it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I - I told my dad that I would rather have you and Chad be my parents. That's why he beat me. He said that I don't love him. That's why he kidnapped you."

"Wait," I interrupt, "why didn't he take Chad, too, then?"

"My dad - he's in love with you. He just wants to marry you and send me away to boarding school."

"But I'm married to Chad. He can't marry me if Chad..." I trail off, but I know we're thinking the same thing.

They're going to kill Chad.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love!<strong>

**-Kelly **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'll admit, I didn't pick a story to review yet because I HAVE EXCITING NEWS!**

**One of my favorite authors EVER, Bookwormatheart, is collaborating with me! :D Yay! So when we post that I will tell you all what it's called and all that so you can read it. **

**Also, I got NINE REVIEWS on my last chapter! Wooooooot! Thank you so so much! Think I can get ten on this chapter? Please? :D**

**Ok, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

****Three months.

One trimester of a pregnancy.

That's how long it's been since Sonny's been gone.

Our wedding anniversary was last week. I had it all planned out weeks ago. It was going to be perfect.

Only one thing was missing.

Sonny.

Every day when I wake up, I think she just woke up before me and she's downstairs, already eating breakfast.

But every day when I go downstairs, she's not there.

So today, like every day, I run downstairs to find...Sonny. Sitting at the kitchen table. Eating breakfast.

Just like I imagined.

"Sonny?" I ask incredulously.

She spins around to face me, and I almost faint in surprise.

"Hello, Chad," Penelope whispers seductively.

"What - what are you doing here?" I breathe.

"Well, now that Sonny's finally gone and - "

"And aren't you supposed to be in prison?" I interrupt.

"Ugh," she sighs. "Stop asking questions. And I escaped," she says nonchalantly. "The police are looking for me."

"WHAT? I refuse to harbor a fugitive!" I yell.

"Oh, don't be silly, Chaddy. _I'm _not a fugitive."

"What do you mean?"

"Allow me to shine some light. Penelope is a fugitive. Sonny is not. Now do you get it?"

I shake my head. Penelope really confuses me.

"Let me introduce myself. Hi, I'm Sonny Cooper. Your wife."

"No. No, you're not. You're Penelope. And I would never marry you," I say bitterly.

But before I even know what's happening, I feel a gun against my head.

Seriously, how did all these people get inside my house. Geez, I really need to hype up the security.

"It's about time, Skylar. Where have you been?" Penelope spits.

"Doing business with Al Capone's grandson. I had to, uh, take care of him," Skylar cackles, cracking his neck.

"So, Chad, here's what's going to happen. You're going to call the police. Tell them that Sonny came home on her own. You're going to call off the entire investigation. And do you know why? Because I control if Sonny lives or dies," Penelope grins evilly. "Got it?"

I gulp, nodding.

But one thing sticks out in my mind.

Sonny's still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>I heart reviewers. :)<strong>

**-kelly**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello beautiful readers! **

**I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I just started going back to school full days and it's been crazy! **

**Last chapter I didn't get 10 reviews. Aww. But I didn't really like that chapter either, so I understand. :)**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

I had a nightmare last night. Chad was being held hostage. Then he was shot twice. In the neck, paralyzing him, and in the mouth.

I wake up screaming.

"Sonny!" Jordan yells, running over to me. "Sonny! Are you ok? Is it the baby?"

"No, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream."

I feel tears dripping down my cheeks, making dots of salty water on my shirt.

"Tell me what happened," she begs.

"Chad - he was in trouble. And then he...he..." I gulp, "he died."

"Aww, Sonny, I'm sure Chad is fine."

"Jordan," I whisper, "can you help me escape?"

"You're - you're leaving?"

I can tell she's on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Jordan, please don't cry."

"I'm not crying!" she sniffs defiantly. "It's just...everyone always leaves me. I thought you would be different. But I should've known you would leave too."

She turns her back to me angrily.

"Jordan," I touch her shoulder, but she jerks away. "Jordan, you don't understand. I need to - "

"Of COURSE I don't understand. I'm just a little girl. And I could never understand." She's being sarcastic. Sassy.

"Jordan, it's not that. I love Chad. And I can't sit here, knowing that they're gonna kill him. Please, Jordan. I have to go."

"Sonny," Jordan sighs, "I can help you escape. You can go find Chad. But you see, it won't work. They'll come find you again. They always find me."

Wait... Jordan has tried to escape? Of course she has. Sometimes, I forget that this is the real life that Jordan has, that she doesn't have any other family to live with or that'll take care of her.

Am I willing to live with the guilt of leaving her here?

"If I go," I say quietly, "what will happen to you?"

"Well, I'd probably be beaten 'cause I helped you escape. But why do you care? You don't love me. You love Chad, remember?"

Without thinking, I say, "Come with me."

"What?" she says, taken aback.

"Come with me," I repeat.

"I can't," she protests.

"Why not?" I wonder aloud.

"Because..."

"Jordan," I say sternly, "tell me why you can't come."

"I would just slow you down."

"No, you wouldn't. Come with me."

"You'd be better off without me."

"No, I wouldn't. Come with me."

"Sonny...I can't. My dad...as much as I hate him, he's still my dad. He's the only family I've got."

"Jordan, he hasn't seen you in who knows how long. Come with me. You can join my family. You can come live with me and Chad like you wanted to before. I can take care of you. Chad will love you. I know he will. Please Jordan. I can't stay here, but I can't leave you here. Come with me," I plead.

"Fine," she finally complies.

I don't start the flirt-fight with her. That would be weird.

"So you'll come?"

"Yes." She nervously smiles, biting her lip.

"So, how do we get out of here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! They're going to escape! And Jordan will be a part of Sonny's family! And Chad may or may not be dead... :O<strong>

**You'll find out sooner if you review...wink wink nudge nudge.**

**Haha! Love you all!**

**-k**


	8. Chapter 8

**50 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**SOOO I realized why I love Austin and Ally so much...**

**IT'S WRITTEN BY THE SAME WRITERS THAT WROTE FOR SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

**Isn't that Ausome? (see what I did? That's comedy!) (That sounded like Marshall...who may or may not be showing up soon :D)**

**Ok, on with Here and Now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Chad's POV**

Well. The search for Sonny is technically off.

But I haven't given up. No, siree, not me. I can't stop thinking about her. Her big brown eyes. Her beautiful smile. Her amazing voice.

I can't get her out of my head.

I don't want her out of my head.

But I'd really rather have her in my arms, safe and sound, than in my head.

Is that too much to ask?

Suddenly, I hear somebody pounding on our big oak door. I look around for Penelope, but realizing she won't answer it, I get up and waltz over to the door.

I swing it open, surprised to see a balding man in his fifties.

"Um, look, if you want an autograph, I'm busy and - "

He interrupts me, "Don't you recognize me?"

I look at him and shake my head, unable to match a name with the face.

"I'm - I'm Marshall Pike. I gave Sonny her job at So Random."

Whoa. This guy has aged. A lot. He's OLD!

"Oh, hi, Marshall. What brings you here?"

"Can we talk inside? I don't wanna say anything out here where anyone can see us."

Penelope's inside. No way in hell am I gonna let her hear what Marshall has to say.

"Better yet, let's go for a drive," I suggest. "I'm leaving!" I yell, hoping Penelope hears me and doesn't hunt me down like a dog.

"So," he starts, "I have some info that you'd be interested in and - "

"Not here," I interrupt. "Wait. Even the trees have ears."

We get in my car, and I begin driving, farther and farther away from Penelope.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I ask.

"It's about Sonny. I know where she is."


End file.
